Powder bed fusing is an additive manufacturing process in which thermal energy selectively fuses regions of a powder bed. It is difficult to employ amorphous polymer powders in powder bed fusing processes because they generally do not have a sharp melting point. Instead, they generally have a gradual melting range. This property causes the applied thermal energy source (e.g., a laser beam) in a powder bed fusing process to be disadvantageously dissipated into the regions surrounding where the energy beam strikes the bed. This undesired dissipation of thermal energy can cause unstable processing as well as poor feature resolution in the intended three dimensional articles being produced. However, most amorphous polymers such as polycarbonates or polyetherimides have low shrinkage properties, which can cause less warpage in the final article being produced. Thus, a need remains in the art for methods that allow amorphous polymers to be used in powder bed fusion processes.